Loves True Tragedy
by Alice Cianala
Summary: Just because he loved her doesn't mean his true identity won't put her in grave. can one girl choose between the man shes loved all of her life to save her own?  A/N: I'm terrible at descrpitions, just read it. i made it up. comments totally wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Why I chose to run away from him, he will never understand. How can I expect him too? I ran away for him, married him, followed him into this world of darkness; I even bore him children to raise in the darkness. Malick was a nightmare from the start. He had dark hair and dark eyes, tall and built. He practically reeked of darkness but I was to blinded by my youth and my desire for love to see it. We at club "Giv22" when I was years old. I'll never forget that night because it was the first night I used my fake ID. Looking back, I see that he was everything bad for me, but at the time, he was everything I was looking for. He was five years older, five years more experience, and of all the beautiful adult women in the club that night, he chose little plain me. At fifteen, I was shaped awkwardly I think; Long untamable brown hair, tiny petite body with hardly any curves. I was short and spunky, or at least that's what he told me the first night we met. **

**That night we went back to his apartment in the city and talked all night. We talked about everything and about nothing. About halfway through the night, I told him my true age. I didn't want to prolong it because I didn't want to like him to much and then him dump me for my age. **

"**Malick, I have to tell you something. I want to tell you this before things go any further." I bowed my head as if I was already defeated. **

**A tear fell down my face as he lifted my chin and spoke ever so softly. "What is it? It cant be too bad." I pulled my face away and stood up and just said, "I'm only fifteen years old. I used a fake ID to get in tonight. I wanted to tell you earlier but-" he cut me off by giving me the kiss of a lifetime. His lips were so soft and wet that I just didn't want to stop. His tongue touched my lips begging for entry and I gladly allowed. I couldn't help but think if he could tell it was my first kiss. We both pulled back and he pulled my head on his chest. He smelled of cinnamon and aftershave. After a few moments of dead silence he pulled me back and held my hands. Then he looked me in the eyes and said literally the most romantic thing I could possible think of, " Your age doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore Melanie; you don't understand. I've been searching for you, not you exactly, but I've been searching for my soul mate. I can feel it when I look at you, when I touch you, I can feel it when we kiss, its like the whole world could fall down around us and I couldn't hear nor care about any of it." he stopped and just laughed at me. He grabbed my face and kissed me quickly and continued speaking because he could tell I was speechless, "I'm sorry, you just look so confused. I can't tell you everything now because you need to just accept this, I love you Melanie Tiferet Rivers. I saw you in that club and it was like looking at an angel, to me, you glowed. Please, don't think I'm crazy. I could've dated you and waited weeks or months before I said all of this, but it wouldn't' have been fair to me because I'd feel as if I was wasting time. I know at school and home, they tell you all I want is sex, but that's not true, I'll prove that to you, but I know you feel this, I know you can see my honesty. Look inside your heart and mine…" he placed his hand on my chest and I on his as we just looked at each other. I saw it, I saw his love for me. I felt like I had looked into those eyes a million times. I moved into his lap and kissed him more passionately than before. This time the kiss was completely lustful and I was okay with that. I stopped the kiss and put my forehead on his and said, " okay, show me you can wait. I feel everything you have said but…things from my past…I can't jump into this right away. I need to trust you completely before I tell you my secrets. I feel like I can but I can't be sure…can you give me time Malick, time to let go of the awful things of my past?" I began crying uncontrollably. I still to this day don't know why. Possibly for my past or for my confusion as to how this happened so fast, but he pulled me close and held me. He rubbed my back and kissed my chin and nose and once I'd finally calmed down, he said one simple word… "yes."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about it being so short. I am just trying to split things up properly. Its all written in one notebook. Its in bold because I have trouble seeing so bare with me. **

**The time Malick desired was short lived. After about two weeks of keeping my distance, I finally saw the love in his ways to its full extent. Soon before long I was spending every possible moment with him. I'd cut class to go on picnics with him or I'd sneak out to go sleep at his house. Never once, mind you, did he try anything on me, he was always a perfect gentleman. We'd mostly talk with a little making out on the side of course. I told him everything about my life . Things no one knew. **

**My Parents, Sarah and David met in high school. My mom was the class president and my dad was captain of the football team. They fell in love and got married straight out of high school. Mom wanted kids early on however dad wanted to wait and go to college. So they compromised and she got a job at a daycare to pay the bills at the apartment while dad went to school to be a veterinarian. Mom's job at the daycare allowed her to have her own children there for free. So they had me, Melanie Tiferet. I hate my middle name by the way. Although mom held up her end of the bargain, dad was not to thrilled to be thrown into an early middle aged lifestyle. So my dad cheated on her with this woman from school named Madisyn Henley. Madisyn was a little younger and a little prettier and she wanted to do anything to get my dad away from my mom. So he left her…and me.**

**I rarely saw my dad after the divorce and he married Madisyn. My mother died shortly thereafter and I had to move in with my dad and Madisyn. They had started a family already by the time I got there. Sometimes I refer to them as Madisyns little army of drones. My stepmother has been hitting me since I first moved in with them. She made sure that I knew I wasn't one of her children and I wasn't wanted at that house. At the time she only had two children with my dad, my twin sisters Molly and Marley. Madisyn wasted no time in popping out a league more of kids. She had my brothers Max, Matthew, and Marc, and my sisters Meadow, Megan, and Moira by the time I was thirteen. Ironically, she chose the kids names with to match mine. I was fine living in the house for the most part. I went to school and helped out with Megan and Moira a lot since they were only three and four and didn't quite know to hate me yet. Molly and Marley were already twelve and hated me with a passion. Max was eleven and rarely acknowledged my presence due to his mama's boy factor. Matthew and Marc were nine and seven and they kind of kept in their own childlike world. The only ones who ever gave me real trouble were Molly and Marley. We went to the same school and they made my life hell. They made everyone hate me and treated me like an outcast. It didn't help that I looked nothing like any of my siblings. See, Madisyn has blonde hair and green eyes and all of her kids look like her; I on the other hand look like my mom with my darker features. **

**When I turned fourteen everything changed. Madisyn got pregnant again with-get this- triplets. She gave birth to my triplet sisters, Melinda, Maria, and Macy. It wasn't too bad at first when it was just me, Molly and Marley because my dad would defend me and my sisters didn't know to be mean to me. But child after child, he lost the will to argue with her and he knew he couldn't leave her because of me(Plus he'd get killed in child support) ,so instead of arguing on my behalf, he'd let me do as I pleased and gave me money and whatever I wanted to keep me out as much as possible. I can't really hate him, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. If you haven't been keeping up, there are twelve kids counting me. You'd think she'd stop, but I guess it made her feel powerful over my dad by giving birth to more and more kids. Believe it or not she is only thirty-four so she was still young enough to have kids. **

**The day I met Malick was not accident. I had never been into partying, I saw it as something stupid people do when they can't find anything better to do. That day before school, Madisyn claimed she had an announcement, " Everyone, I have great news, I'm having another baby." Everyone was happy, accept me and dad of course. Dad just kissed her goodbye as it were the most normal thing in the world. I just left. I got my fake ID and called my dad to bring me a couple hundred bucks at school. I never came home that night. I met Malick and you know the rest.**

**I don't really pity myself, I just think I deserved better that to be treated like the typical wicked stepdaughter. Madisyn ruined my mom and dads marriage and she feels she has the right to give me problems. **


End file.
